


The Assoff

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Brothers, Competition, Creampie, Double Headed Dildo, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Football Jock Aiden, Fratboy Ethan, Implied Multiple Sexual Partners, Jealousy, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Mixing Cum, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Pool Party, Power-Bottom Aiden, Power-Bottom Ethan, Sexual Adventures, Twincest, asses, brotherly bickering, bubble butt, cum, cum as lube, sexy outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Ethan and Aiden are well known around college for their power-bottom skills and epic, juicy bubble butts! But the jury is out on who has the unrivalled ass on campus and thus an erotic competition to find out which brother is best begins!(This story contains Twincest)
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan (Teen Wolf)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 30





	1. The Ultimate Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondess/gifts).



> This is for my friend blondess who has provided several interesting and highly erotic prompts for Ethan and Aiden together! This is the second of hopefully several more, this story focusing on the twins' glorious asses! It's obviously Twincest and is mostly pwp, with highly explicit sexual content and language. This story exists in a universe where there are no STDs and thus bareback/unprotected sex between same gender individuals is common and safe. As this is not the case in our universe, do exercise caution and practice safe sex!

A wall of sound crashed over them as Ethan pushed the door open, Aiden’s words lost to him. The synthy trance music bounced off the polished resin floors of the Hollywood mansion, interrupted only by the occasional cheering and raucous laughter from the other side of the living room where the long glass panels were folded back to allow revellers to spill out onto the terraces and pool area. There were already easily two hundred half naked and drunk college kids at the party, with more pressing in behind them as the twins entered the house.

Ethan glanced at Aiden with a smirk, each taking in view as they advanced through the living room and out into the back yard. Spotlights and rotating beam lights were flashing and arcing out around the stage set up for the DJ-some half-recognizable up and comer that they knew from other social events. There weren’t too many people in the pool yet, most still dancing and drinking, chatting to friends and flirting with potential lovers. Ethan pulled his vest off and stuffed it into the waistband of his well-fitting cargo shorts. His cheery-red boxer briefs were just visible as he stretched out and snagged a cup of beer from a nearby table.

Aiden, meanwhile, had slipped away, making his way towards the jocks from his football team, having spotted them lounging in one of the hot tubs built flush into the ground, the guys dressed in nothing but board shorts and welcoming grins. He nodded at the QB and smirked when the guy’s stare lingered on his bulging crotch for longer than would have been otherwise normal. Aiden winked and peeled his vest off with practiced lethargy, teasing out the moment as his smooth, tanned skin and rippling abs came into view. He glanced over the crowd, seeing Ethan chatting to his fraternity brothers, his shorts already sagging enough to show off the cotton covered cleft of his ass, hinting at the two meaty orbs that had already claimed most pledges’ cocks.

Aiden clicked his tongue when he noticed that more of the football team were watching his brother wiggle his ass, half bent over in an inviting posture. He wasn’t going to let that obvious challenge go unanswered! He already knew that Ethan had his skimpy trunks on beneath his underwear: perfect for swimming and making his butt an irresistible snack. But Aiden had a secret weapon: a pair of electric green mesh speedos that showed more than just the shape of what was underneath. 

Aiden cleared his throat to draw the team’s attention rightfully back to him and hooked his hands into his cargo shorts, beginning to drag them down while he smirked at them all. As the wolf-whistles and cat calls began to fill the air, resonating with the beat of the music, Aiden spared a look over his shoulder to see Ethan glaring sourly at him, his thunder stolen. The jock smirked wider and finished stripping out of his shorts, punting them into the lap of the kicker as the freshman stared hungrily at him. “Now, is anyone going to make room for me in there?” Aiden moved closer to the hot tub and looked around at the team confidently. “Or am I going to have to sit on your lap?”

“I volunteer as tribute!” The freshman shouted out and held his arms out welcomingly amid the laughter.

“Sure thing, handsome.” Aiden grinned and stepped into the hot, frothing water, making sure to take his time, let the entire team get a good long look at his speedo and the barely hidden promised land that lay beneath. 

Ethan ground his teeth together as he watched Aiden move around the football team, flaunting his ass-ets; sure he was a wide receiver-in all senses of the word-but he may as well have been a human endzone with all the guys that had ploughed into him and scored. Not that Ethan didn’t do just as well with the ever horny frat guys and their sexually fluid house parties that often became endless orgies where Ethan was happily shared between all his brothers, his ass overflowing with mingled cum and his smooth, bubble butt cheeks left shiny and pink in the aftermath of the dozen or so guys who used him. And each one said his ass was the best they ever had…Aiden never believed his boasting, even when they were comparing guys who they both had ridden. 

But tonight offered a rare opportunity: it was the end of Spring Semester party, a long, hot, cum-filled summer ahead of them. It was being thrown by one of the rich kids from his Econ 101 class and was basically an open invitation for hundreds of hot, horny guys-and a few girls, Ethan reluctantly admitted as he looked around-to descend on one place and get naked, or at least shirtless, together. He became alert suddenly when he realized someone was watching him; a dark-haired hunk in an open shirt and trendy shorts, sipping something vibrant from a tall glass. Ethan quickly looked over at him, their eyes connecting, a flash of arousal uncurling in his chest and sinking towards his aqua-blue trunks. His hole clenched when the guy smirked and pushed the open edges of his shirt back to expose more of his muscular body and obvious bulge. 

Ethan swung his legs out of the water where he was sitting on the pool’s edge and climbed to his feet. Instead of going over to the guy and starting a conversation that would definitely end with his smooth, ready hole over the guy’s face and eventually riding his thick pole, Ethan went on an intercept course that would take him to Aiden. He approached his brother-now lounging against the edge of another, above ground hot tub, his arms folded to emphasize his biceps as his mesh-clad ass moved and twerked gently in tune to the music. “Hey, Aiden.”

“What?” He turned around enough to look at his twin.

“C’mere, I want to talk to you.”

“Fine,” Aiden turned back to look at the Mythology Society, each member dressed as a different water-based god or goddess. “I’ll talk to you later, Poseidon, I’m looking forward to seeing your _trident_ in person!”

Ethan rolled his eyes at Aiden’s back, but then grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the end of the long bar that ran the length of the house, opposite the pool. “Trident? Really?”

“Yeah, dude is packing some major heat!” Aiden smirked at him. “I’m talking length and width and girth, baby! I’m gonna ride him so hard-”

“Ok, ok, wait up.” Ethan raised his hands to cut his brother off. “Before you do, I got a proposition for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Everyone knows I’ve got the best ass on campus-”

“ _What?_ ” Aiden glared at him. “Just because you’re a cumwhore with no taste doesn’t make you the best. I clearly have the superior ass! Look at these meaty cheeks! And you know my ass is always tight, _virginal_ , which is what every guy wants: to be able to have his first time again but this time with all his added years of experience!”

“Ok, rent boy, way to make it weird.” Ethan pulled a face at him before shaking his head. “But listen, we could have-and we have had-this argument all night. I know a way we can settle this once and for all.”

“Yeah?” Aiden sized him up critically and placed his hands on his hips, unconsciously moving his pert butt cheeks to the music playing around them. “Alright, I’m listening.”

“Good.” Ethan nodded and gestured around them. “There’s lots of guys here, some we’ve hooked up before and plenty of fresh meat. So, whoever gets the most numbers, most Grindr and Tinder matches, hell, the most condoms-used or in their packets.” He paused to share Aiden’s smirk. “At the end of the night, whoever has the most of those three stats officially has the best ass, and the bragging rights to go with it!”

“Hmm, I mostly go bareback.”

“Then make the guy give you a condom to act as proof,” Ethan shrugged. “I know they’re pretty rare, but no way am I going to try and estimate the loads in your ass at the end of this party.”

“Fine,” Aiden sighed dramatically. “There’s plenty of straight curious guys here and the soccer team are all bisexuals, they’ll have condoms.”

“Wait, all of them?” Ethan paused as he made to go back to the pool area. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, the football team and cheerleaders joined them for an epic orgy just before winter break, don’t you remember?”

“No…I was…oh, yeah, ass-deep in desperate freshmen trying to get into our Frat.” Ethan sighed wistfully. “Man, that was such a good week!”

“Alright,” Aiden glanced at his smart watch and nodded. “Time starts now, see you on the other side, bro, when you’ll be admitting that I alone have anal superiority!”

“Pft! You wish, bro!”

Aiden stood with his arms folded next to the door as the party wound down, guests leaving in dribs and drabs, a handful staying on to do some hardcore drinking, others having a different kind of hardcore activity in mind. His vest was somewhere, and the kicker had his shorts, but Aiden would get them tomorrow when he made good on his promise to mount the entire team-new recruits included-in the space of an academic year. He was waiting on his brother who was closing a final prospect who had grabby hands and was too hairy for Aiden’s somewhat discerning taste. 

But then, Ethan had resorted to doing a glute workout on a table when Aiden showed off his flexibility skills on the stripper pole that was in the middle of the host’s living room. His routine in those mesh speedos _had_ to have won him this competition, his ass was too delectable and irresistible to all these horny college guys, his smooth muscular body radiating masculinity and strength. The fact that one guy-his Zoology tutor-had pinned him against the wall afterwards, frotted hard against him and left them both breathless and hard was evidence enough of how much everyone wanted Aiden’s tight, perfect ass. All his brother had to do now was concede defeat.

“About time.” Aiden grunted when Ethan came over to him, his black vest slung over one shoulder casually. “You took your time with Chewbacca over there.”

“Don’t be such a top snob, not everyone has a seven inch dick and a model body.” Ethan shook his head at him. “Jason is a sweet guy, especially when he’s drunk.”

“Whatever, let’s go.” Aiden ignored the jab and gestured with his thumb towards the exit. “I want to tally up our scores and have you admit your big brother has the hottest ass on campus!”

“Five minutes!” Ethan shot back. “You’re older than me by five minutes! And no way am I gonna lose: my bubble butt is the best thing UCLA has to offer!”

“Right, sure.”

“Hey guys, you want to join us for an underwater pool orgy?!” The QB called out to them as they left the party. “No?”

“Sorry, Brody, not this time.” Aiden waved him off and the twins set off down the street, their beachfront house only a short walk away. They moved in silence for a few minutes, the sea breeze bringing welcome relief to sweaty torsos and alcohol heated faces. “So…you gonna tell me your total score?”

“Alright, I can go first.” Ethan nodded and pulled his phone from his trunks where he had been keeping it as Aiden winced. “What? It’s not like these things have pockets.”

“Get an upgrade, bro.” Aiden showed off his watch. “Brody hooked me up with the latest version; I got Tinder on my wrist!”

“Of course you do, manwhore.” Ethan rolled his eyes as they entered the driveway of their house. “Will you get the key from the lockbox? I’ll tally everything up and announce my victory inside!”

“Sure, keep that delusion alive, cumdump.” Aiden smirked and entered the code, before taking the key out and unlocking the door for them. As they walked inside, the lighting turned on automatically in the living room and the terrace overlooking the rolling waves of the ocean at night. The city sprawled down the coast, Malibu to their right, Los Angeles to the left, the sky was pink hued with the urban glare. Aiden locked the door behind him and kicked off his sneakers as Ethan tossed his vest onto the coffee table and opened the sliding door onto the terrace to let in the cool breeze.

They both stripped out of their swimsuits; walking around their house naked was the norm and both brothers had seen each other soft and hard, bouncing on another guy’s dick and getting eaten out, there was no need for boundaries between them after such experiences. Aiden stretched and shook his legs out as Ethan went to the fridge to get a drink of water. “Well? You said you’d go first.”

“Ok, so I have twenty Tinder matches and fourteen Grindr tops who have been keeping this thing on vibrate all night.” Ethan winked at him and slapped one of his ass cheeks playfully, the smooth expanse quivering at the contact. “Seven numbers from guys who are more…conventional, and three condom wrappers-intact-from theatre twunks who wanted to go right then and there. But I held them off-more time spent fucking means less time letting everyone see how fuckable I am!”

“Right.” Aiden snorted and rolled his eyes. “So that all adds up to…uh, forty-four. Hmm, not bad, not bad.” He smirked as Ethan sat on the couch, one leg hanging over the armrest, the other on the floor, sipping his water. “I know you said you didn’t want to count loads, ok, makes sense, some guys are real gushers, hard to tell what’s what! But here’s eight condoms that they didn’t use!” Aiden grinned wider and turned around, bending right over and showing his brother his slick, red-hued asshole. “Sure you don’t want to check?!”

“Hmm, eight guys, huh?” Ethan sounded jealous, his next words a lot closer as he reached out to spread Aiden’s butt cheeks further apart. “Did they line up to dump loads in you or something?”

“Something like that, yeah, those Mythology Soc guys are a horny desperate bunch!” Aiden didn’t hold back a moan when he felt Ethan’s finger tease the ring of his sloppy, cum-laden hole. “If we weren’t in the middle of a serious competition right now, you know what I’d be asking you to do, right, bro?”

“Hell yeah!” Ethan replied enthusiastically, the distinctive splish of skin on skin getting louder. He grinned up at Aiden when his brother turned his head to confirm that Ethan was jerking off while casually playing with his hole. “But you’re right, this is serious…any other numbers?”

“Yeah, twelve conventional guys who wanted me to call them.” Aiden said, standing upright and releasing his butt cheeks. “Then eighteen Grindr guys who were all at the party, dick pics aplenty! And six guys on Tinder-Ryan, the kicker included. I’m actually gonna hook up with him tomorrow though.” He finished and waited for Ethan to tally his score.

“Uh and carry the one…” Ethan frowned as his alcohol-buzzed mind struggled to calculate everything, his dick going soft in the process. “Um, that’s forty, uh, forty-four.”

“What?” Aiden stared at him. “No way, let me check that…damn, you’re right.”

“Fuck, we’re back where we started: now how are we going to figure out who has the best ass on campus?!”

“Well, not just best ass, by extension, who’s the best bottom.” Aiden argued, pausing when his brother’s eyes seemed to light up. “What? What is it?”

“I have an idea! Wait here!” Ethan scrambled to his feet and dashed out of the room, down the hallway towards their bedrooms. A few minutes later, he came back up, his hands holding something behind his back. “I got a way to break this tie, bro!”

“Let me see it.” Aiden replied, getting up to face off against his twin. “What are you hiding?”

“Ta-da!” Ethan whipped out a monstrous, giant pink double-headed dildo and held it aloft between them like some sort of weapon. It was at least fifteen inches long in total, the fleshy shaft thick and girthy to the point Ethan’s hand couldn’t close around even half of it. There were ridges and studs along the shaft towards the head, clearly designed to stimulate and pleasure all parts of whatever entrance it was pushed into. “Well?”

“That is an insanely massive dildo, bro.”

“Yep.” Ethan looked at him seriously and threw the sex toy on the ground between as though it were a gauntlet. “I challenge you to the ultimate Assoff! On your honor, sir!”

“Fine.” Aiden’s eyes narrowed and he replied in the same dramatic tone. “I accept your challenge, sir, but query the choice of weapon!”

“Huh, why?” Ethan shrugged, speaking normally again as he picked up the dildo. “You said it; this is about more than who has the greatest ass, we also need to demonstrate which of us is the unrivalled power-bottom who can make even a five-minute top last hours and ensure he knows that _we_ rode _him_. Ok?”

“Ugh, yeah, I know I am.” 

“The best way to figure out who’s the best,” Ethan paused deliberately to smirk at Aiden. “is to use an actual cock-and the guy attached to it-but we don’t have time to take turns or grab some random from our forty odd pool. So instead, this dildo will help us find out who the best bottom is and ergo, who has the best ass on campus, and probably all of LA!”

“Ok, ok,” Aiden nodded along. “I get all that. But I want to stipulate that the winner isn’t the winner until one of us loses our hardon. Cum as hard and often as you want, bro, but the moment your cock goes soft and stays soft, I win.”

“Hmm, that sounds fair, especially since I’m not the one who rode eight guys earlier tonight.” He winked at Aiden’s smirk. “You gonna tell me you didn’t cum at least once when those studs were lining up to creampie you?”

“I can go for hours, bro.” Aiden folded his arms across his chest confidently. “And that just means that I’m already prelubed! So why don’t you park your ass on the couch, pull your legs back and expose that smooth, pink hole of yours while I get the lube for you.”

“You want to put it in yourself?”

“I just want to be fair; don’t want you moaning and bitching that I had an advantage.” Aiden smirked at him and opened the door on the sideboard to withdraw the gallon jug of lube they kept for mutual jerk off sessions. “And when you’re prepped, make ready to get destroyed by my power-bottom skills!”


	2. Booty and Batter

“Pull your legs back further,” Aiden said, gesturing at his brother as he awkwardly poured the lube from the jug onto his fingers and knelt on the floor. Ethan followed his instructions and even reached down to pull his ass cheeks apart, giving his brother unrivalled access to his smooth, pink asshole.

“Take a good long look at the winner!” Ethan smirked as Aiden rolled his eyes and ran the finger of one lubed finger down his crack. “Ahh! It’s cold!”

“Don’t-”

“But I’ll soon warm it up!” Ethan flashed another grin at him and then lay his head back against the cushion as he let Aiden do the work of preparing his asshole, his brother pushing in two fingers and pouring lube over them. “That actually feels pretty good, you’re making me hornier.”

“Not what I’m trying to do, I just want us to be on a level playing field, so you don’t bitch about being raw when I out-pound your ass.” Aiden slapped one of Ethan’s bouncy cheeks and then nodded. “Ok, you’re ready.”

“Hah, fine, make sure that dildo is well lubed.” Ethan said as he made to lower his legs, but Aiden gripped one of his thighs and kept him in position. “Err, what are you doing?”

“We’ll start like this,” Aiden replied, using his free hand to dip the monstrously massive dildo into the lube jug. He pulled one end out and then flipped it over, glancing at Ethan. “I’ll feed it to your hole first and then I’ll climb up on it. The gravity will help both of us get the maximum depth.”

“Hmm, fine.” Ethan conceded after a few seconds thought. “But I’m calling the second position: doggy style in front of the mirror, I want to watch the moment my ass smashes into you!”

“Pft, keep dreaming bro, it’s not gonna happen.” Aiden smirked confidently. “Now, roll your legs completely over your head and I’ll get into position.”

“Give me one end of the dildo,” Ethan commanded, his head resting on a pillow as his hard cock pointed down at his mouth, guaranteed to cream his chest and face if he shot from the action about to unfold. “I’ll worry about my own ass, thank you very much.”

“Fine, fine, I’m not going to sabotage you…” Aiden snorted as Ethan reached up with one hand to grab the back of the couch, his right hand stretched out for the dildo. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Ethan said, his voice a little muffled from his position. He moved the dildo down the smooth valley of his ass, feeling its thick tip brush slickly against his hole and then he missed, the slippery head bouncing ineffectually off his coccyx. “Damn it.”

“Stop being stubborn, the match hasn’t even begun yet.” Aiden snapped and grabbed the middle of the dildo to hold it steady for his twin. “Ok, I’ll guide it in. Go on. There it is.”

“Yeah, ah, yeah.” Ethan grunted and closed his eyes as he let the sensations take over. His hole widened and the head of the dildo pushed inside, drawing forth several loud moans as Aiden continued to feed the thick shaft into his ass. “Oh, that’s good, that’s what I need!”

His cock was already leaking a pool of clear, slightly sticky precum onto his abs, the juice dribbling down his chest towards his face like an erotic waterfall. Ethan moaned again when his ass tightened possessively around the dildo, greedily taking more inches inside his hole. The pleasurable studs and bumps on the toy's shaft made his cock quiver in anticipation of getting his release, but Ethan bit on his lip and a few seconds later, the urgency subsided, and he could watch as Aiden stepped back, nearly seven inches of dildo buried in his ass. "You ready to ride, bro?" Ethan panted at him, his cocky words enhanced by the gentle wiggle of his bubble butt. "Get on up here!"

"Oh, I'm ready, don't worry about that." Aiden assured him with his usual arrogant smirk. Without another word, Aiden stood up on the cushions, his feet planted either side of Ethan's body, his hands reaching out to grab the back of the couch. He began lowering his ass into position as though he was about to do a set of squats. Aiden reached between his legs to grasp the shaft of the dildo, guiding it into place along his crack, between his twin muscular cheeks and into his clenching hole, still full from earlier in the evening. "Ahh, it's going to be good!"

"Hurry up already, I'm gonna get soft just waiting for you!"

"Yeah, well, you can't forfeit until after you've blown at least one load." Aiden grinned down at him as Ethan glared back. "I'm almost there, hang on."

Ethan watched as his brother's ass lowered and more of the dildo's shaft disappeared into Aiden's hole, his twin taking about five inches before pausing. He looked up questioningly, seeing Aiden's face maxed out in an expression of bliss. But then Aiden continued sliding his hole down around the thick shaft until they were evenly matched and there was still enough of the sex column left visible for one of them to get a hand around. Ethan unconsciously licked his lips when he noticed that Aiden's earlier loads were being displaced and were running down the shaft of the dildo to gather around his own end, providing an erotic lube. "You gonna start moving?" Ethan asked, punctuating his question with an aggressive upward thrust.

"Of course, just getting comfortable." Aiden replied with a grunt. He unexpectedly raised his body upwards and then dropped his ass down forcefully, taking the rest of the dildo into his sloppy, used hole. "Aww, yeah!"

"Uh! So deep!" Ethan panted, groaning along with his brother when their asses collided in a heavy impact. He squeezed the shaft of the dildo and arched upwards, hands reaching out to steady himself just as Aiden launched upwards and rammed back down again, both asses once more slapping against each other. "Ahh!"

They were both moving fast and hard now, Aiden more than Ethan, given his position “on top”, but Ethan was clenching and unclenching around the dildo, sometimes allowing Aiden to take more of the false dick out of his hole before their renewed contact buried the dildo deep inside him. His cock was rock hard, and Ethan dared not touch it in case he came too early. He wanted to wait it out for as long as was possible. Aiden had an advantage when it came to who would come first and while Ethan could count on the thumbs of both hands the number of times he had gone fully soft and spent after one load delivered into his experienced hole-he’d rather not have the third time be tonight.

The jolt of Aiden’s rock hard buns against his bubble butt pulled Ethan right back into the moment, his ass cheeks feeling slightly tender as Aiden showed off his admittedly impressive riding and bucking skills. Ethan groaned again, louder this time, when Aiden settled into a rapid rocking motion, recklessly smashing his tanned ass cheeks onto Ethan’s own supple glutes. He could feel lube and strangers’ cum mixing in the entrance to his hole before being pushed deeper inside by the flexing toy. Ethan thrust up again, grinding and twerking his smooth ass cheeks against Aiden's, feeling his brother resisting him in a most erotic manner. "Fuck this," Ethan moaned. "I want to see what our asses look like so bad! All I can see is my dick!"

"You can see me too, bro." Aiden smirked and gave his hard cock a few jerks, a long drop of precum glistening along the head to fall onto Ethan's forehead like anointing oil. "And when I cum-in a long time- my batter is going all over your face!"

"Mmh!" Ethan didn't bother to mute the needy groan that ripped from his throat at Aiden's promise and he resumed working on his cock. 

They continued to press into and against each other, connected by the giant dildo, Aiden's meaty, well-worked thighs hammering off Ethan's own each time their bubble butts connected in erotic slaps. Ethan _was_ the first to cum; his body overwhelmed by the sensations and his dick fired off with barely any jerking required, blasting several thick shots onto his face. The jizz splattered across his nose and cheeks, his gasping mouth left ajar as cum dripped down his chin. “Fuck!”

“You’re still hard though.” Aiden noted, the disappointment in his voice obvious. “But that is a hot image, bro.”

“Change positions.” Ethan replied quickly, giving his still erect cock a few tugs to milk out the last few drops of his first volley. “C’mon, you totally have the advantage like this. Doggy style, now!”

“Haha, fine,” Aiden laughed and reached down to grasp the dildo, ensuring that they were still connected as he stood up and slowly turned around, twisting the shaft as he did so, Ethan mimicking him. “You’re always so bossy when you hook up: I hear you all the time when you bring guys back.”

“Yeah, well, I might be taking their dicks, but they ain’t got nothing without my sweet ass!” Ethan laughed as he backed onto the floor. They shuffled around until they were kneeling in front of the wide floor to ceiling mirror on the other side of the room. He grinned when he saw their sweat-slick muscular torsos gleaming in the low light of the terrace outside, their assess kissing gently against each other, both of their cocks still hard, even if Ethan’s face was cum-covered, which was the way he liked it. Aiden collected loads in his ass to brag about it, but Ethan liked nothing more than to be at the center of a circle jerk and being the human limp biscuit. “Ok, I’m ready to start again.”

“Yeah, ok, let’s go! Round Two…Assoff!” Aiden shouted and rocked back aggressively, crashing his ass into Ethan’s with a satisfying impact. “Aww, that felt good!”

“Dude!” Ethan’s rebuke came out as a strangled moan and he bowed his head, arms stretched out in front of him as he weathered Aiden’s repeated butt collisions. “Alright, I’m changing it up!” Ethan groaned and began to undulate his entire body, twerking his bubble butt up and down, bucking against the dildo and forcing Aiden to be more defensive in his butt slamming. “Aww, ah, yeah!” He panted loudly and let his legs move wider, the stetch adding erotic pleasure to the moment as the dildo slipped further out and then was rammed deep back into him when their ass cheeks bashed together, their bouncing flesh spheres rubbing and grinding against each other in a fusion of smooth skin and energetic thrusting. 

“Ah, yeah, see me work that cock, bro!” Aiden called out, watching their reflections in the mirror as he reached back to pull his ass cheeks further open, the skin glistening in a mix of lube and sweat and the cum from earlier. Aiden groaned as his hands were sandwiched between their two asses, Ethan backing up and wiggling his ass hard. Aiden finally managed to get his hand free just as Ethan increased his pace again, seeming to want to be the aggressor this time around. "Aww, yeah, that feels so good!"

"How about this then?" Ethan shouted in return, once again arching his back and then lowering it, repeating the motions in quick succession as though his ass was a pendulum smacking into Aiden cheeks on every upswing. "Ah! Oh! Feel that, bro?"

"Hell yeah, I feel it!" Aiden groaned, every thrust backwards resulting in their low-hanging balls swinging back and forth to collide with a loud smack. It was slightly painful, but he was way too worked up right now to be concerned with future tenderness. Their dicks were colliding every now and again, whenever the dangling cum factories banged with a little too much pain, just enough to pull them from all-consuming horniness. It was like an erotic roller coaster without end as neither appeared willing to change positions to avoid the faintly masochistic exchange. 

The temporary frottage was arousing though, especially when combined with Ethan’s aggressive ass twerking and Aiden felt tension boil through his stomach and down his clenching abs into his balls and then erupted in a glorious mess from his cock. His load shot straight onto the hardwood floors right about the same time as Ethan let out a shriek and rubbed his ass frantically against Aiden’s butt cheeks, his cock launching another volley of thick cream up his chest and onto his chin. 

“Fuck!” Aiden managed as he stared, transfixed, into the mirror. He could see Ethan’s cum dripping off his body and falling onto the ground where it gathered in a puddle under his slowly softening cock. Aiden’s own cum lake was mixing into Ethan’s jizz and he looked over his shoulder in triumph. “Hah! You’re getting soft!”

“No, I’m not!” Ethan fired back quickly. “I’m as hard as my abs!”

“Like hell you are, and everyone knows I have the more shredded and rock solid abs anyway!”

“That sounds like a challenge for another time.” Ethan muttered. “Turn over, you’ll see my dick is hard.”

“Fine, let’s confirm it. On three.” Aiden held up his hand and counted down with his fingers, both twins managing to roll onto their backs simultaneously, their hands on the slick shaft of the dildo to rotate it also. “Huh.” He grunted when he saw that Ethan was halfway to his full erection again. “I feel like we need a rule check.”

“It was your rule, bro.” Ethan grinned and braced himself upright with his elbows. “But I agree, do you have a time limit in mind or something?”

“Hmm,” Aiden took a moment to take in the erotic landscape of their tanned, cum-covered bodies and hard, identical cocks standing upright, their ass cheeks pressed together in a warm embrace. “Well, let’s say thirty seconds to get back to half mast and a minute to get fully erect.”

“That’s not long.”

“Yeah, but we’re meant to be power-bottoms!” Aiden smirked and clenched his ass, rocking forward against his brother. “The ones in charge! And if you’re riding a guy with a limp dick after he’s jizzed in your ass, you’re either not into him or you’re letting the rest of us down! You gotta be hard _all the time_ so he knows his job isn’t done just because he’s cum!”

“Alright, alright.” Ethan surrendered in the face of Aiden’s sudden fury. “I didn’t know I was talking to the Exalted Pounder of the Power-Bottoms Guild of America!”

“Please, we’re the founding members!” Aiden smirked at him and winked. “So, you agree to those time limits?”

“Yeah, sure, I’m still gonna beat you.”

“And become the Exalted Pounder?”

“Probably just PR Rep, I want to remain ass-on.” Ethan shrugged and bucked against him again. “Game time, bro.”

“Heh.” Aiden smirked and critically considered their posture in the mirror. “I have another idea, one that will take this competition to the next level.”

“Oh?” Ethan casually played with the cum puddle on his naval as he listened to his brother.

“Yeah. First off, we go to my room, all this awkward kneeling and lying on the floor sucks when I’m not lost in the moment. Second, this double headed dildo is fun and all, but I’ve got a vibrator stick that can take us both at the same time.” Aiden explained as Ethan looked sharply at him. “It’s nowhere near as long as this monster, but the sensations are insane, it’ll speed this whole thing up.”

“Hmm.” Ethan hummed under his breath and then nodded. “You’ve got a deal.”

“Let’s go?”

“Well, how about we see if we can crab walk our way to your room with this dildo still in our asses, that’ll be some fun push and pull!”


	3. The One Ass to Rule Them All

Aiden’s room was cast in shadow, the blinds closed as a fan whipped silently overhead through the chilled air; the air conditioner permanently set to the max. They managed to maintain their ass to ass connection as they waddled inside, Aiden leading the way as Ethan backed into him, their cocks dripping from cum and precum, erotic satisfaction lingering even as they prepared for the switch. Aiden paused in front of the bed and looked into the mirror on the opposite wall as Ethan turned his head to the side, watching him. “How about we pause the competition while we get set up again?”

“I’m still hard, and so are you, I don’t think we need to pause.” Ethan shrugged and bent over, slowly walking away from his brother. There was a moment of delicious tension along the length of the double headed dildo as Aiden clenched down tight and Ethan copied him, making their separation that much harder. But after about thirty seconds, Ethan felt himself slide off the dildo with a gratifying squelch and a tingling sensation as his hole automatically clenched, already missing the filling. “Aww, yeah!” He gave his dick a few tugs as shivers raced down his chest and into his balls.

“Give me a minute to find this thing.” Aiden was saying as he bent over and rummaged through his gym bags and laundry basket. “Ah, I thought it was-hey!” He yelped when Ethan unceremoniously yanked the dildo out of his ass, lube and cum streaming down the backs of his smooth butt cheeks and muscular thighs. “Damn that…ugh, that actually felt really good!”

“Haha, for me too, revenge, bro!” Ethan smirked and fell back onto Aiden’s bed. He shimmied backwards so his head was resting on a pillow and threw the one next to him towards the other end of the bed. “C’mon, hurry up!”

“I got it!” Aiden turned around triumphantly and held aloft the vibrator. It looked like a stiff collection of anal beads connected to a chunky, oval head on one end and then a long thick silicone middle piece before the design repeated on the other end. In Aiden's other hand was a small circular control pad with several buttons. He nodded at Ethan, “There’s another jug of lube under my bed, grab it for us, will you?”

“Yeah, ok, but I’m feeling pretty loose and slick already.”

“Fine, if you want this in you raw, go for it, but I don’t want to hear your complaining that I get an advantage because it’s slicker for me.” Aiden replied as he sat on the bed opposite his brother. He accepted the offered lube and poured a generous amount into his hand to lubricate the toy on one end. Ethan was watching him carefully, both of them still hard, somewhat to Aiden’s surprise. “Ok, you ready for the finale?”

“Oh, you reckon this is where you flop out?”

“This thing is designed to milk you dry, bro,” Aiden said cockily as he propped himself up on the pillow, Ethan already in position across from him. “And with five different intensity settings, it’ll test your endurance too!”

“Enough talking, I’m ready to beat your ass with my ass!” Ethan fired back, lying down fully and shuffling his butt towards Aiden. He reached out and grasped the unlubed end of the toy as Aiden pushed the lubed section into his asshole with ease. Ethan mimicked, a whisper of pleasure escaping his throat as he felt the thick head stretch his hole and the length fill him back up. “Mmh.”

“A little more.” Aiden murmured, pressing his firm butt cheeks against Ethan’s plump bubble butt. Their pert spheres kissed in a taste of the pleasure to come. He glanced at Ethan and then reached out to start the vibration mode. “Is two good enough?”

“Mmh, you can go higher, I can take it.” Ethan replied and nodded as he felt the rings shuddering and humming against each other and the walls of his ass, the pleasure hitting him instantly. “Ahhh!” He groaned and grabbed his cock, hearing similar moans of pleasure from Aiden. Ethan gasped when he felt Aiden’s dick glance against his own, an erotic sword fight breaking out before Aiden upped the intensity again. “Ahhh!”

“That’s hitting the spot, huh?!” Aiden grinned and took his hand off his cock, instead reaching over to grab Ethan's thighs and dragged him deeper onto the vibrator and flush against his own thighs, rocking back and forth at the same time. "Aww, yeah!"

"Mmh, feels so good!" Ethan moaned brokenly, his cock slapping loudly off his abs, precum splashing on his tanned skin. He could feel Aiden bucking and bouncing on the toy, using his grip on Ethan's thighs as leverage to pull him on and off again. Their ass cheeks were grinding and smacking off each other, an erotic acoustic contrast amongst their moaning and panting. 

Before long, Ethan felt himself ready to cum again and he grabbed his cock, this time forcing his head up so he could see what was happening down along his heaving abs and rocking hips. Aiden's head was rolled back, his neck and chest arched, guttural grunts and deep, pleasured sighs erupting from his throat as his hand worked his cock with long, even strokes. Ethan followed his pattern and even as he felt himself about to shoot, he could see Aiden stiffen and watched as a jet of cum spurted out of his dick like an erotic fountain. “Ah, that’s hot!” He gasped and came himself, several creamy spurts shooting out, his cock deliberately angled towards Aiden’s dick so their cum would mix together. 

“Aww, yeah, bro!” Aiden moaned at him, rubbing his cummy cock against Ethan’s sensitive tip, their cream dribbling between their thighs, down their balls and onto the shaft of the vibrator that connected them. He reached down and shoved a finger into Ethan’s open ass and grinned when his brother grunted and clenched tight around the intruding digit.

“Hey! No cheating!” Ethan groaned and then shook his head. He bent his knees more so he could move his hand in between them and return the favor to Aiden, his middle and index fingers slipping easily into his twin’s sloppy, well-used hole. “How do you like it?!”

“Is that all you got, bro?” Aiden smirked cockily at him. “You’re getting a little soft there!”

“I know your cock,” Ethan shot back. “It’s thick and turgid, but it’s also shrinking.”

“Fuck, I guess we’re both spent.” Aiden groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow. “Is this going to be a tie?”

“No way, turn that thing up to five and I bet we can nut again!” Ethan demanded, curling his fingers and drawing out a loud moan from his twin’s mouth. “Last time, bro!”

The morning dawned cool and hazy, the wind coming in off the ocean offering some early relief before the sun burned the mist away and bathed the city again. Aiden had got up early, working out in their home gym on the terrace, while Ethan only rolled out of bed when he heard the muted conversation between Aiden and Ben, their pool cleaner. Aiden came in to grab a protein shake and make breakfast as Ethan lounged around on the couch, checking out the muscle stud setting up the cleaning robot and using a net to fish out errant leaves and debris.

“You want him today?” Aiden asked casually, taking a sip from his shake, one hand running down his naked chest to rest on his skimpy, bulging running shorts. “I had him last Thursday, although that was before our intense workout last night, so I get it if you’re tapped out.”

“Please, that was barely anything; I’ve had day-long orgies you know!” Ethan brushed his brother’s dig off with a flick of his wrist, still staring hungrily at Ben. “I do love fucking guys who think they’re power tops though, it’s always such fun!”

“Uh huh.”

“Plus, now he gets to be ridden by the undisputed ultimate power-bottom in town!” Ethan flashed him a cheeky grin and stood up to pull off his underwear. “Time to-”

“Wait, what?!” Aiden shook his head. “No way, bro, all that cumming must have made you light-headed! We both know that _I_ won, _I_ have the better ass!”

“Dude,” Ethan’s eyes narrowed, and he pointed challengingly at Aiden. “Break out the dildos because we need to settle this once and for all!”

“Or we could just use Ben.” Aiden replied with a wink. “Game on?”

“Game on, bro!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit shorter than I had hoped, but I hope it was a satisfying conclusion and hit the mark for you, blondess! Thanks again for the prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters Two and Three will be out on Thursday and Friday/Saturday. Things are only going to get wilder from here!


End file.
